Of Masks and Men
by Ducky2196
Summary: Astrid's having a masquerade party for her birthday and everyone is invited...but what happens when things go bad and what happens when both Peter and Olivia are seeing people from the past. Could they lose each other? P/O all the way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Glass Doors.**

Peter couldn't believe that he had been dragged into going to a masquerade party! It was the last thing he would have ever wanted to do but Astrid had told Walter, and Walter couldn't say no. He had been excited for over a week about it and even though it took most of Peter's strength to say yes, he didn't want Astrid to have to look after his father at her own party.

And so at 7.30pm on Friday night both Bishop men were dressed in formal suits and ties and in their hands carried their masks. Walter had insisted on making his own mask whereas Peter went to a costume shop and bought a plain black mask, matching his black suit. Sighing for the hundredth time Peter waited outside by the car. He had been waiting for almost 10 minutes before Walter decided to join him.

The drive to the party was quiet. Peter could tell there was something Walter was not saying but he didn't really want to bring up any issues tonight. They were going to celebrate Astrid's birthday and they were going to have a good time.

Peter allowed his mind to slip to Olivia. He wondered is she was even going to the party, Peter hadn't seen Olivia since yesterday apparently because Broyles had given her the day off or something. Shaking his head Peter decided that tonight he wasn't going to allow himself to think of Olivia because when he did, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until the world ended.

Within 20 minutes the men had arrived at the address on the invitation. Walter was too eager to join the party and almost ran away. Peter called him back, "Hey Walter!" jogging up to Walter, Peter took his mask from his pocket, "You might want to put on your mask or else everyone will know whom you are!"

"Ah well done, Son. Good thinking. Can I go in now, please?" Walter sounded like a child begging to play with his friends.

"Yes Walter go ahead!" Walter ran up the stairs and pushed open to glass doors. Through the crack Peter could see lights, hear music and laughter and he could also see a banner that read, HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY ASTRID!

Peter waited outside for about 10 minutes. He didn't know if he should have followed his father in or just let him be for a while. He chose the latter. Parties were never Peter's style but he showed up and enjoyed them anyway. Slowly making his way up the stairs Peter pushed up the glass doors just as his father had done before him and made his way inside.

He was greeted with smiles and much laughter. He decided very quickly that he was going to make his over to Astrid who was in the corner with some people he didn't know. He found her very quickly. She was dressed in a flowing green dress that came up around her neck and had no sleeves. It clung to her body like water down a waterfall. Her mask was almost the same colour as the dress but it was covered with glitter. Peter had to admit, she did look beautiful.

Olivia had spent the day with Astrid. Even though it was her party, she insisted on taking Olivia shopping, "Liv, you need a dress for tonight! We need to make Peter drool!"

Sighing Olivia had already tried to talk Astrid out of it but she was very determined when she wanted to be. "Astrid, please. There is nothing going on with me and Peter. He is a friend and that's it. I agreed to come shopping with you, but this has nothing to do with Peter."

The junior agent just smiled at Olivia and handed her a dress. Blue, like her eyes, and it was made from all silk with a split almost all the way up her leg. Astrid had pretty much sent her marching into the dressing room. Once Olivia had the dress on, she stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but let her mind wander over the thought of Peter. _Would he like the dress? Would he think she looked nice?_

Shaking her head to rid her mind of him she turned, opened the dressing room door and met Astrid who couldn't help but smile at her, "Olivia you look beautiful!"

Olivia looked down at her dress, it wasn't her and she knew it. "I think I want to look around a bit more first."

Smiling at Olivia, Astrid nodded. She knew Olivia was looking for the right dress for tonight and it was her job to help her find it.

It was almost 2 hours before Olivia was happy with a dress she had found. After trying on about 12 dresses Astrid had brought one up to her and Olivia just smiled. Trying it on, the dress hugged her body the way she wanted. Walking out of the changing room Astrid was beside herself. Olivia's dress clung to her hips and her chest, showing to the world exactly what Olivia had to offer, and it was hot!

Astrid had dropped Olivia off at her apartment at 3.30pm, with her new dress, make-up, shoes and mask all in hand.

Olivia made her way up the stares into her apartment, only to be met by Rachel and Ella, bombarding her with questions about the dress. Taking it out of the box, both Ella and Rachel were shocked.

"Aunt Liv, I want to see you wearing the dress! Can you please put it on" Ella was bouncing up and down on Olivia's bed and Liv could only smile at her niece. "I promise I will show you the dress on before you and your mum leave for dinner tonight."

Ella squealed with joy and ran out of Olivia's room leaving her with her thought. All of which were about Peter. She wondered what he was going to be wearing and if he would like what Olivia had bought. Would he still see her as Agent Olivia Dunham or would he see her as the woman who was in love with him. From that moment on, Olivia vowed that everything she did tonight was for Peter.

After taking her shower, Olivia called Rachel into her room she was desperate for her sister's help with hair and make-up. "Please can you help me Rach, I have no idea what I am doing."

Just smiling at her sister, Rachel took the curling iron from the bathroom and set to work making her sister irresistible to a certain man she knew was going to be at the party.

Ella had joined her mum and aunt and just layed on the bed and watched. Rachel and Olivia joked and laughed. Rachel had brought up Peter a few times but didn't push the issue when she saw her sister's face redden. Just smiling down at her after Olivia's hair was done, Rachel began on the make up. If there was one thing Rachel was good at, it was hair and make-up.

Time flew by and it was already 8.30pm and Olivia was late. Rachel and Ella had left already but not before Ella gave Olivia a hug and said she looked like a princess. Grabbing her purse and mask Olivia hailed for a taxi and made her way to the party.

Once at the party the first thing she saw was Peter's car. Taking a deep breath and realising she was shaking, Olivia tried to settle her nerves. Putting on her mask, Olivia took one step at a time and opened the glass doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you don't get to confused. I am having trouble putting in page breaks so i had to actually write **_**break**_**. lol**

**Chapter 2 – An Angel on the Staircase**

Peter had busied himself with talking to Astrid who seemed to be thankful that he was there. "So Peter, you are looking very James Bond tonight." Astrid laughed over the music.

"And you are looking, well, just very beautiful Astrid" Peter was being completely honest with the junior agent but he was distracted, he knew that if they were invited then so was Olivia. So where was she?

Smiling as she put her hand on Peter's arm and leant in close, enough that whatever she said would be heard by only him. Shocked at how close she had gotten to him, Peter took a step back but was relieved when she spoke to him, "Don't worry Peter, Olivia will be here and I'm sure she will look beautiful."

It was as if she was psychic. As soon as Astrid had finished her sentence Peter could see her eyes dart over his shoulder and her smile widened. Following her gaze, Peter had to turn his whole body to face the entrance. Standing at the top of the staircase was an angel wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. The bodice was a corset made from purple silk and the floor length skirt was made from the same material. The corset plummeted into a V shape around her hips and met in the middle. The skirt hugged her body and showed off her flowing hips, he longed to touch and she corset was strapless. Peter didn't smile or laugh or even move. All he could do was watch her. _Wow!_ Was all that came into his head.

Peter watched as she placed a soft hand on the staircase railing. He watched as she lifted her skirt an inch to help her down the stairs, he took in the high-healed shoes she was wearing and how they made he legs even more beautiful. Even though he was at the other side of the room he could see a beautiful diamond bracelet clinging to her wrist. Olivia's hair was curled and flowing loosely around her shoulders. The colour of her mask matched her dress perfectly and he could see he beautiful, full lips coloured with red lipstick.

Peter's heart shook as he watched her take the stair's one step at a time. She moved so slowly, making sure she didn't miss a step in her heels. Peter couldn't help but fall even more in love with Olivia in this moment.

_Break_

Olivia waited at the top of the stairs, just after making her way inside the hall. Looking around at everyone below she was nervous. Each person seemed to be in deep conversation with each other. All were dressed in beautiful gowns and suits, with equally as beautiful masks on. She felt out of place and totally self-conscious.

Taking another deep breath Olivia placed her hand on the metal railing to steady herself. Using her free hand to life her skirt slightly, allowing her room to move in the dress and take the stairs one step at a time. The last thing Olivia wanted tonight was to fall on her ass in front of everyone here.

As she walked down the stairs she tried to find someone she knew but while everyone had their masks on, she was unable to determine who they actually were until up close.

While trying to make her way through the crowd of people without dumping into to many of them, Olivia felt pressure on her arm and turned around. Thinking that I was someone she knew, Olivia smiled but it only faded when she realised that she didn't know this person. This person who had decided to stand to close to her and pull her toward him.

"You know you look beautiful tonight and I would love to add you to my collection." The guys voice was harsh and frightening. Olivia doesn't usually get scared but this guy scared her. Olivia tried to pull herself free but he was too strong for her. She didn't want to make a scene but was over joyed when she saw Peter coming her way.

Peter could see the worry in her eyes. Even though she was wearing a mask her green eyes sparkled under the lights.

"How about you let her go now. Agent Dunham doesn't like to be man handled." Peter's words were forceful and he allowed _agent_ to be filled with anger. He was trying to get this guy to realise that he had messed with the wrong girl.

Without another thought the guy dropped his hand from Olivia's arm and turned to leave. Letting out a deep breath Olivia turned to look at Peter. He was stunning. His tux made him look gorgeous and the mask made him even more mysterious.

"You look good Peter." Olivia let the words out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"And you look amazing Liv." Peter couldn't stop smiling at Olivia. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make sure no one ever hurt her.

"Do you know where Astrid is? I want to give her, her present." Looking hopefully up at Peter he smile and nodded in the direction he had just come from.

"Do you want a drink?" The question seemed to mean more than it was supposed to but Olivia let it slide.

"Yes please Peter, thank you." Brushing past Peter, Olivia's hand came in contact with his leg and it was as if his entire body was about to explode and he was thankful she hadn't noticed it, or so he thought.

Olivia didn't mean to come in contact with his leg but as soon as she did she could feel him shiver under her touch. She didn't have the heart to look at him so Olivia made her way over to Astrid who was now in the corner talking to Walter.

"Happy birthday Astrid!" Olivia yelled over the music.

"Oh thank you so much Olivia. You look stunning! I can't believe how good the dress looks on you. Oh and I'm sorry about the guy who caught you on your way through the dance floor. I didn't even want to invite him but he is my brother best friend and my brother can't keep a secret. His name is Michael just in case you need to know" Astrid looked more apologetic than she needed to be.

"It's ok Astrid. Peter helped me out so I'm ok. Hello Walter, I love you mask!" Olivia wanted to make sure that they didn't stay too long on the topic of the guy who scared Olivia.

"Agent Dunham, you look absolutely incredible. Has Peter noticed your attire?" Olivia just shook her head with a smile. She should have known that was coming. As if speaking of the devil, Peter arrived with her drink in his hand and one for himself, he handed it to her and she took it willingly. Olivia let her rest on Peter's face for a split second longer than she would have liked because she knew that Walter had noticed.

"Thank you Peter." Olivia was trying to cover up her mistake.

Walter did in fact notice that Olivia and Peter's eyes had met for a second and he smiled to himself, he knew what he had to do.

"Peter doesn't Agent Dunham look incredible? Absolutely stunning, don't you think?"

"Yes Olivia you do look incredible," Peter repeated his father's words to make him happy but as she smiled he moved closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, "And if you don't mind me saying Livi, I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. Ad I don't just mean tonight. I mean all the time."

Peter pulled away from Olivia, not caring that his father was watching his entire display.

Even though Olivia had vowed to do everything for Peter tonight, it shocked her how forthcoming he was. A shaky smile played on her lips but before she could say anything in return Walter had taken her by the arm and pulled her to the dance floor. Spinning Olivia around, she laughed out loud as she and Walter moved together to the music.

Peter watched as his father made Olivia laugh and smile. It made him smile to see her so happy. And he told himself that _he _was the one who was going to make sure she would stay happy.

Tapping on his father's shoulder, Peter cut in and Walter excused himself. Just as Peter was about to take his place a slow song came on and Peter took the opportunity to hold Olivia close and she let him.

Letting the music and lyrics wash over them, Olivia rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. She was happy.

In the corner of the hall, Michael watched every move that was being made. He watched Olivia when she smiled and laughed and he was determined to make her his. But jealousy showed it head when he saw her with Peter. Michael knew this was something he was going to have to deal with. But first, Olivia was going to be his and no one else's.

_Break_

**Hope you're all enjoying it so far. Please let me know because I like to hear opinions.**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful**

Olivia and Peter let the words of the song wash over them as they moved to the music. It was as if there was no one around and the world belonged to only them.

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

Peter pulled Olivia closer to him and began to whisper along with the words. Olivia could only smile into his chest. Breathing in deeply, Olivia could smell his scent and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from just running her tongue alone is lips, as much as she wanted to.

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_Baby that's why you've captured my heart_

_I know sometimes you feel_

_Like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know_

_What you have within_

Peter would have done anything to make sure she never cried again. Remembering how much she had cried when John died made him angry. Not because she had cried but because he had made her cry. Peter wanted to be the one who kept her safe at night, the one who made sure nothing or no one ever made her scared…like the guy who grabbed her wrist earlier on in the night.

_When I look at you_

_I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

Olivia wished that Peter would kiss her but she never wanted to be the one who would kiss him first. Her feelings for Peter scared her and she didn't know how to deal with them. She had never loved anyone the way she loved him.

_You've got something so real_

_You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)_

_The material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So come as you are_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all the you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

Taking the opportunity, Peter pulled away from Olivia and stared straight into her eyes. Opening his mouth he allowed himself to finish off the song so Olivia could see into his eyes as he opened his heart to her. A lone tear slid down Olivia's cheek as she took in what was being said to her.

_You don't know how you've touched my life_

_Oh there's so many ways, I just can't describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_It's all the little things that made you beautiful to me_

When the song came to an end Peter leaned in, ever so slowly and was about to brush his lips against hers when Olivia was dragged away by a guy in a mask.

**Hope you enjoyed it…please review…:D:D**

**The song is **_**What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful**_** by Backstreet Boys.**

**Some of you may have noticed I use music and songs in almost all my fics…yes every song so far has come from my own iPod. If you have any questions about the music, shout out to me. :D**

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Everybody!**

**If you want you can watch 'Everybody' By Backstreet Boys on Youtube from about 1.25 onwards to see the actual dance, for this to make a lot of sense. If not, I have been told that it still makes sense so hopefully you all think it does as well.**

As if being pulled away from Peter at a time like this was bad enough, Olivia was actually scared because she didn't know who it was. She was being dragged to the middle of the dance floor, where they came to a halt.

Peter was about to follow when Astrid put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "It's ok Peter, Just watch." Peter smiled as Astrid brushed passed him following Olivia to the dance floor. Taking her place next to Olivia she just smiled.

"Now Dunham. Lets show what you can really do on the dance floor." The voice was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Not only was this person wearing a mask but it was a full face mask. She couldn't even see his mouth.

Olivia followed everybody else's lead and turned to view the big screen that was about the stage. Thunder clapped and a wolf howled and it wasn't long until people started to realise what was happening. Everybody clapped and cheered as they began to move to the music. None of them had partners and Olivia also began to realise what was wanted of her. Lyrics began to come from the speakers as almost everybody in the room began to dance. They mimicked the movements on the film clip. One of the greatest clips ever made, and everybody seemed to agree.

_No throw your hands up in the air!_

And so everybody did. The shook their hands at the same time.

_Wave them around like you just don't care!_

Everybody began to move around in a circle while still shaking their hands

_If you wanna party, Let me hear you yell YEAH!_

And so everyone did, including Olivia.

_Coz we got it going on, yea!_

Everybody in the room crossed their arms over and flapped them as if to make the symbol of a bird. Laughter could be heard as everybody moved in unison.

The music rose until it hit climax and everybody began to sing…

_Everybody!_

Each person jumped from side to side, swinging their arms in the opposite direction.

_Rock your body!_

Spreading their legs and bending down with the music was hard for the girls but they managed.

_Everybody!_

Jumping from side to side again but this time they copied the movements from Thriller.

_Rock your body, right_

Moving again from side to side, this time shaking their arms above their heads, the song finished up, but not before everybody stopped and sang out together…

_Backstreets back, ALRIGHT!_

Everybody was laughing hysterically by this point. Olivia had made her way from the crowd over to Peter who was now standing with Walter. Olivia had been front row centre throughout the whole dance and Peter had loved to just sit back and watch. It was as if Olivia was letting go and actually enjoying herself.

Olivia did though, allow her mind to wander to the person who had dragged her to the dance floor. Before she could give it any more thought, said person had already joined them.

"Well done Dunham! I knew you could do it" the person must have seen her confused face because once he had finished his sentence he pulled off his full face mask.

Olivia had almost jumped out of her skin. Peter saw her eyes lighten and her smile expand to her ears.

"LUCAS! What are you doing here?" Olivia threw her arms around his neck and he just smiled. Lifting her off the ground so easily, he hugged her back. Peter couldn't help but be jealous. It was not even 15 minutes ago they had almost kissed and now Olivia was hugging her ex. That didn't sit well with him at all.

"Lucas I want you to meet Peter. Peter this is Lucas, I've told you about him before. And this is his father Dr. Walter Bishop." Olivia could sense that something had changed within Peter and she placed her hand on his arm.

"What's happening Peter? Didn't mean to steal Olivia away from you before, but she had to join in that dance. It was her favourite thing to do when we were together, among other things..."

Before Lucas could continue with his sentence Olivia asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm friends with Astrid and I wouldn't miss her birthday for anything. Excuse me but I want a drink. Nice to meet you Peter and Walter. And good to see you again Olivia." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he was gone, heading back through the crowd towards the bar.

Peter had become quiet and Olivia noticed, she was so worried that she pulled him towards the balcony door. Peter could hear the music slowly dying out in the background and she pushed open the door. A cold gust of wind whipped around them as they made their way to the corner of the balcony. Olivia wanted to be out of the way of the people that could see them.

"Peter what is wrong?" Olivia asked hopefully as she turned to face him.

Peter sighed. He didn't know if he should just tell her or tell her everything was ok.

Olivia reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into her touch without really wanting to, "I guess I just was jealous that's all."

Olivia laughed slightly, "What could you be jealous about?"

Peter eyed Olivia as if she was totally oblivious, "Liv…Livi…the way you greeted Lucas made me jealous. I thought you told me you had no feelings for him any more."

Olivia couldn't help but smile and laugh at Peter, "Peter, Lucas is still a good friend of mine. Just because I have no feelings for him, doesn't mean he isn't my friend. I don't understand why you would be jealous of him. He is the last person I would want to be with."

Peter opened if eyes to see the smile that played on Olivia's lips. He reached up with both hands and touched her cheeks just below the line of her mask. He wanted to take it off and kiss her but the look in her eyes told him to leave it on.

Olivia dropped her hand from his cheek to rest on his neck as Peter moved in. Closer than he had made it last time but fate seemed to hate him tonight. Just as he was about to touch her lips, Walter threw open the door and called out to him.

Shocked, Olivia turned her head to face Walter causing Peter to only kiss her on the cheek. He felt like killing Walter but knew it was not his fault. Peter knew that if he didn't hurry up and kiss her he never would.

"Astrid is cutting the cake now! Come in, come in!" Walter was like a child when it came to birthdays and cakes. Smiling over to Walter, Olivia made her way over to him. Leaving Peter on is own.

"Hey, silly! Are you coming or what?" Peter heard Olivia call him from the door. She gestured with her head towards the door and he just dropped his head. Blowing out a cold breath he joined Olivia by the door and placed a hand on the small of her back ushering her inside.

Throughout the whole hour, Olivia was being watched by Michael. He was trying to decide how he was going to get her away from Peter and he had come up with the perfect way. Smiling to himself in the shadows he made his way inside without anybody even knowing he had left.

**Hope it made sense.**

**The song is **_**Everybody!**_** By Backstreet Boys**

**Thanks to Charlie for the idea for the last part!**

**Please let me know…Ash :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Past**

Michael had almost finished organising what he was going to do when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Shocked he turned around and came face to face with someone he had never met.

"I know what you are think…about Olivia Dunham…and I want you to remember, that you must get her away from Peter before you try anything. He will always be looking out for her and I want you to make sure he suffers as much as you make her suffer."

The voice was eerie it was almost as if it wasn't actually there but Michael just nodded. He felt as if he was compelled to agree with every word that was said even if he didn't want anything to do with Peter and he just wanted Olivia.

"What do you want me to do…" Michael whispered as if he thought there was someone listening, even though he could see no one else around. The man took a step towards him and Michael instinctively took a step backwards.

"You don't have to be afraid of me…you're not the one I want to see suffer. Tonight, when you have Olivia alone, I want you to make sure that she knows the pain I went through. I want you to make sure she doesn't think there is any way of coming back from the pain. I don't care how you do it but just do it."

"Look man, I don't even know you. How an I supposed to do that?" The question held more merit than had he asked why he needed her to suffer. Michael didn't care about that, he wanted Olivia.

The man placed both hands on Michaels shoulders and stared into his eyes. After a minute or two it was as if Michael had known this man for all his life.

He knew his name, his job and why he wanted Olivia to suffer. In a blink of the eye the man was gone and a smirk most foul played on Michael's lips as he sat off to work.

A job he was all to happy to complete.

Walking up behind Olivia who was now standing on her own, because Peter had left to get them a drink, he placed his hand over her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Come with me Livi."

No else calls Olivia 'Livi' except for Peter and so over the loud music she couldn't tell it wasn't him and so Olivia assumed that Peter wanted the kiss she wanted and she allowed him to take her outside with his hand over her eyes.

Laughing Olivia almost stumbles over her own feet, "Peter, what are you doing? Please take you hand off my face, I don't like not being in control, you know that." Olivia felt pressure on her arm as she was guided down a staircase.

The wind was icy as it whipped around their bodies. Michael took his hand off Olivia's face and shoved her on to the grass.

"Peter, what the…." Looking straight at Michael, Olivia realised who it actually was. Her hand shot up to her mask and she pulled it off. Before she had a chance to run, Michael had knelt down at her side and was holding her down. As she struggled underneath him, Michael raised his hand and connected with her face, sending a chilling and painful scream into the night's air.

There weren't many times when Olivia Dunham had been scared but this was one of them. Trying to slide backwards on the wet grass, Michael had grabbed hold of her skirt and pulled on it. But in doing so he ripped her skirt all the way up her leg, revealing her soft skin.

Stopping for a moment, Michael took in the sight in front of him and smiled. Olivia noticed the moment and became absolutely pertified. She could see the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking.

Once again, she let out a scream that would have separated the night sky, but it seemed that her screams would go unheard.

_Break_

Peter had arrived back to the spot where he had left Olivia only to find it empty. Looking around he saw the balcony door sling closed slightly and figured she had just gone out for some air.

Leaving their drinks with Walter he ventured outside, smiling. "Livi, sweetheart, what are you doing outside?" But his question landed on nothing. Looking around he saw nothing. No sign of Olivia anywhere. He was just about to return inside when he heard a scream.

It sent chills down his spine when he heard it and he whipped around to look over the balcony. His breath caught in him throat as he saw purple material being thrown aside.

He made an incredible dash for the staircase and bolted across the wet grass. He had never been so angry in his life, but as he got closer he could hear Olivia's tears and it only made him angrier.

Allowing his body to get closer to the ground Peter rugby tackled Michael in the ground and stared laying into him. Michael pushed himself up so he was on top of Peter and he rammed his fists into his face and stomach.

Olivia rolled over onto her side and looked up at Peter and Michael. She cried even more and it was only after Astrid had pulled her away from the scene had she realised that was happening.

Astrid was holding her as she cried. Walter was holding Peter back and Lucas was sitting on Michael with his knee in his back and his face on the floor.

"Son! Son! Olivia needs you now. Go to her!" Walter's voice had become the voice o reason as he held back his son. Walking over to Olivia, Peter took her from Astrid's arms and just held her close. _I'm never letting you go!_

Olivia shook and cried into his arms and Peter just rocked her gently from side to side.

Lucas had grabbed Michael by the arms and pulled him up of the ground. He was angry, and he didn't know if he could stop himself from doing something stupid but in a moment Michael had gotten Olivia's attention by saying a name she never wanted to hear again.

"John Scott say's hello, Olivia. He wanted you to suffer as much as he did when you chose this criminal over him." Michael faced Peter and spat at his feet. It took all Peter was made of not to let go of Olivia and bash the crap out of him.

Bright lights flashed over their heads and everyone looked up and all of a sudden Michael was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Lucas looked around him but couldn't find anything.

"He was taken, Belly must have wanted him for something, and I hope it was to punish him!" Walter's words were harsh but Olivia didn't care, she just wanted to go home and that's exactly where Peter took her.

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think…I love feed back!**

**Ash**


	6. Chapter 6 Evil in Human Form

**Sorry the update has taken a few days, but my hard drive died and I have been having issues. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6 – Evil in Human form**

All Olivia wanted to do was go home but the paramedic's wouldn't let her. She sat, alone, on the edge of the ambulance and just shivered. Peter had gone with the police to try and explain the situation but not before he wrapped her in his jacket. There was something about the smell of Peter that could sooth her and she didn't really understand why.

_John Scott say's hi_. The words echoed in her mind as if a movie on repeat. _How could he be back? I thought he was dead? _

Olivia was pulled out of her trance by a warm hand on her shoulder, "Liv, come one. They said we can go now." Peter was pulling her up be the arms but she was numb. Turning to Astrid Olivia sighed, "I'm so sorry Astrid…"

"Please don't even think about apologising. None of this is your fault and it's ok, most people had left already anyway. It was just us left."

Olivia looked around and all she could see were the people from the Fringe Division. They were the only one left and she was thankful that she wasn't being stared at by strangers but at the same time she hated knowing that all these people had seen her emotionally ripped apart.

Peter walked Olivia over to his car with Walter not far behind. He had been very silent since he had stated that Michael had been taken and no one seemed to care how Walter knew that. The drive back to the Bishop's home was quiet, Olivia was resting in the passenger side seat and Walter had fallen asleep in the back and was snoring loudly.

Peter couldn't help but look at the fragile woman next to him and wonder if she was ever going to be ok. She had been so happy tonight, she'd even almost let him kiss her but now he was worried she would put up the barriers again and wouldn't let him in.

Waking up Walter is harder than it looks and so Peter made sure Olivia waited in the car while Peter took Walter inside. Slowly making his way back down the steps and towards the car, Peter could see gentle tears streaking her face and his heart broke. Opening the door slowly he placed his arm around Olivia's back and lifted her up. Grabbing onto his arm for support Olivia allowed him to take her into the house and up the stairs.

Time seemed to stand still and Peter sat her down on the side of his bed. She watched as he walked to the door and closed it, turning the light on at the same time. Sheilding her eye's from the harsh light Olivia placed a swallen wrist and hand up to her face. Feeling pressure on her arm, she turned her head towards Peter. She could see the pain in his eyes but didn't say a word.

"Olivia, do you want to get changed? You can stay here tonight. You'll be safe here…" Peter's questions trailed off when she just nodded. She was so fragile and was almost like a child. Peter just wanted to hold her in his arms and make sure she was safe, and it looked like tonight that he was going to be able to do that.

Wlaking towards his dresser and taking out a large tshirt he placed it on the bed next to her and placed his hand on the side of her face, "I'll be just outside the door if you need me. I promise I won't be going anywhere."

As he was about make his way to the door, he felt Olivia plce her hand on his and pull him back.

"Please, don't leave…" It was barely a whisper but Peter heard her clear as day, "…I'm kinda sore and can't move…I might need help" her silent question showed just scared she actually was.

Kneeling in front of Olivia he stood her up and turned her around. He slowly ran his hand down her back while trying to find the zip to her dress. He found it easily and pulled in down the length of the dress. He felt Olivia shudder under his touch but he became preoccupied by the bruises on her back and arms.

Peter felt the anger rise in his blood again and it wasn't until he reaised that Olivia was now facing him wearing only a strapless bra and panties, did he see the other bruises that were making their way to her body.

Her dress had fallen to the ground and he looked down. Halfway up her thigh was a bruise in the shape of a hand print and he could see scratch marks that had hidden themselves underneath her panties. Running his hand over her thigh in an attempt to smoothe away the bruises, Olivia pulled hersellf away from him, every so slightly and it pulled Peter out of his trance.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Peter was now looking down at his feet and only looked up when he felt Olivia move near him. She had pulled his MIT tshirt over her head and let her hand come to a rest on the side of his face. Through everything that had happened tonight, she smiled at him and brought her lips to his very gently.

"Thank you for saving me today Peter. I owe you a lot" She then grabbed his hand and made their way to his bed. She laid down slowly and motioned for him to follow. So he took off his shoes and laid down.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Peter seemed distracted and so she answered vaguely.

"Sure"

"What was is about his and tonight that made you so scared? It was as if you didn't fight back at all…is there something wrong? Is everything ok?" He was worried and she could tell. Peter had pulled Olivia onto her side and into his arms. Her head lay on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body.

"Everything is ok…but I guess tonight I was so scared because after everything we have seen and dealt with, this guy was human and I realised tonight that not everything evil in this world needs science behind it like we have seen. It can still take just one person to just be evil, without an other motive behind it."

He could feel the tears streaking down her face throught his shirt. He just pulled Olivia closer to him and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Shh. You're safe with me. I'm never going to let anybody hurt you. Sleep Livi. I'm protect you always."

Her breathing slowed how considerably and he knew that she was asleep. He didn't even bother getting changed, he just laid with her all night making sure nothing was going to hurt her.

**Sorry it was short but its 2.25am and I am exhausted but I wanted to write something before bed. Please R&R…promise the next chapter will be better….Ash**


	7. Chapter 7 Hand and Foot

**Chapter 7 – Hand and Foot**

**Peter's House**

Peter had never really allowed himself to become attatched to a particular person. He had always moved around a lot and felt that being close to one person would always lead to pain and tears. Neither of which he was used to.

Looking down at the sleeping form in his arms and wondered how he could have changed so much in less than 2 years. Olivia had made him into a man that cared, that cared about _her_ and she didn't even know it. During the night, Peter had gotten hot and was about to move away to get changed but when he was about to move away, Olivia had grabbed his arm and raised her head as if to look at him. But with her eyes closed and a sleeping breath as asked him not to leave and he obliged.

Staring off into space, Peter felt Olivia moved within his arms and he smiled. He could get used to waking up like this.

"Peter?" Her voice brought him back to reality and he looked down at her again. She was resting her head up to look up at him. Her eye's very red for crying but she looked rested.

"Morning Livi. How did you sleep?" In all honesty he knew exactly how she slept because he had watched her all night, never closing his eyes for a second. He wanted to be there if she needed him and he didn't want her to have to wait for him to wake up.

"Not to bad I guess. I think I was too tired for nightmares or anything like that." Olivia knew exactly what Peter had meant, he wanted to know if she had dreamed about what happened but she didn't. She did dream about him however, but she would never tell him that, maybe never.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat before we go down to the offices and work out what to do about last night." Peter felt Olivia tense up in his arms and he was worried.

"Peter, that guy was taken to another world, there is no point reporting anything to anyone because its not going to go anywhere." He was adiment about that and could see he was fighting a losing battle if he contunied.

Olivia rolled out of his arms and onto her back before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Peter could only watch her, even though then she stretched her tshirt came up almost to her hips, he couldn't think about anything more than just holding him. Sure he wanted to kiss her and make love to her but she meant so much more to him than that, that it scared him.

The rest of the moring was fun, Peter had tried to make Olivia smile and it was working. She knew he was trying to help her and she appreciated it but she hated having him wait on her hand and foot, but he didn't stop when she asked him to.

"Olivia, you deserve to be pampared and that's what I'm going to do…" Peter told her while he made pancakes and freshly squeesed orange juice. Sitting around the kitchen table with Peter and Walter, Olivia had never felt so at home in a long time.

_Break_

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia had almost forced Peter to take her home before going to the lab. She wanted a shower and a change of clothes and she didn't really need him watching over her the whole time. Walter was becoming impatient and wanted to get to the lab. Astrid wasn't coming in today because of her party last night and so Walter had to wait for Peter.

Finally after Peter had given in, Olivia was walking up the stairs to her apartment when she herd a noise behind her. Turning, she say nothing and just ignored it.

Dropping her keys in the bowl on the coffee table, Olivia could feel something different about the house but couldn't place it. She put it down to being alone and went to have a shower. It was probably the first she had actually taken her cup into the bathroom with her but she just didn't feel safe.

Stepping into the shower Olivia looked herself over. He scratches and bruises were visible and she knew that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to hide them forever. All of a sudden she felt like she never wanted to be alone. There was something in her house but she couldn't tell what. Grabbing the towel on the rack she wrapped herself in it and walking into the loungeroom. Seeing someone's shadow in the kitched, she slowly made her way over thinking it was just Peter.

"Peter, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to the lab? Did you pick me lock again? Peter…?" The shadow was silent as she made her way into the kitchen and froze.

"Hello Liv." Said the smiling ghost.

Taking a step back Olivia placed her hand on the table and knocked over the bowl, after quickly looking down at it her eyes were brought back to the person standing in front of her. She had hoped that he would be gone before she could look up, like last time but when he didn't leave, she knew she was in trouble.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Liv I thought u loved me, but now I see that you are with this guy Peter, whats going on?"

"John…how are you here? You can't be real?" Olivia was backed up against a wall as he made his way to her. He reached out and touched her cheek moving a piece of hair out of her face he smiled.

"I could never leave you Liv and I can come back to you if you leave Peter." His voice was different but she was too scared to pay any attention to it. Shaking her head Olivia knew she was never going to leave Peter, not anymore.

"Olivia, you need to leave Peter, now" John had gotten so close to her, she could feel the heat coming off of him. His words come out in a low growl.

And then in a instant, he was gone. He was gone in a flash of light. Breathing out the breath she didn't know she was holding Olivia searched her apartment with her eyes. She was alone and all she knew was, she didn't want to be alone and she needed to get to Peter.

_Break_

**With John**

"So, how did it go?" voices from the shadows echoed through the room.

"She's scared, but eventually she will leave him alone. I guess I can get into her head, just like he used to be able to do. This going to be fun." John's face lit up with an evil smile.

It was time to play…

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know…**

**Ash**


	8. Chapter 8 Not Long Now

**Chapter 8 – Not Long Now**

**The Lab**

Olivia ran up the stairs of the Harvard Building where students had been gathering all morning. She had to push her way through the people, almost being knocked to the ground a few times, to be able to get into the lab and when she did, when those double doors swung open she knew she was in the right place.

Peter had his back to Olivia but even having him in the same room as her made her feel so much better. But when he didn't move, she made her way down to him.

Peter was so intrigued with what he was doing that he didn't even hear the doors open and footsteps coming towards him. It wasn't until he heard his fathers voice did he realize Olivia was standing behind him.

"Agent Dunhman…are you ok? You look a little pale?" Walter made his way over to Olivia but Peter turned first and the next thing he knew was Olivia almost throwing herself into his arms, crying.

As if on instinct Peter wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. "Shh, Liv, its ok. What happened?"

"Peter, he was there….John…he was in my apartment after you left me." She was scared and that worried Peter.

"Oh Liv, it's ok. You're safe here…" Peter couldn't even finish his sentence before she pulled away.

"You don't understand, he told me to stay away from you…but I can't!" Olivia was yelling now and Peter was trying to bring her back in his arms but she wouldn't let him, "What does he want with you? And why does it matter if I'm with you, he's dead! He's dead, he's dead, he's supposed to be dead! Isn't he?" Olivia was rambling now but Peter could understand everything she was saying and he knew she was scared.

John was supposed to have left her, after the last time she went into the tank and now he was back and Peter was furious. He led Olivia into her office and sat her down on the couch. Taking her in his arms he just held onto her and let her cry. He had never seen her so upset.

**With John**

"So what plan do you have in place to keep her away from Bishop?" The voice was dark and echoed through the room.

"Well I know for certain there are things in his past that would scare her…and I am going to place on that. I'm going to make sure she won't go near him."

"But will she fall for it? She does know him quite well…"

"Yes but once I get inside her head I'm going to make sure that everything that he has done and everything he has told her will seem to be the end of the world to her. She will not be able to look at him the same way again."

"Well lets just hope that that she isn't as smart as he told us because if she figures it out before I get my chance, or if Peter doesn't leave her. It will be you I will come after. Remember that."

"Yes sir, I understand. Don't worry, they won't be together for long." John let out a breath knowing that Olivia had run straight to Peter after he had left. John knew that it was going to take a lot more than a scary ghost from the past to kill her spirits. He was going to have to work a whole lot harder and then it occurred to him that Olivia wasn't the only one who's heart was vulnerable. Smiling to himself, he made plans to make his way back into Olivia's life.

**Peter**

Peter had covered Olivia with a blanket once she had fallen sleep on the couch. Peter was determined to find out what was happening to Olivia and he knew that at this moment he would not be able to think straight and so he told Walter to call him when Olivia wakes up and he left. Peter needed to change his clothes he didn't know why but he wanted to and so he made his way over to their house, his mind always coming back to Olivia.

Opening the door he through this keys onto the bench and made his way into his room. Opening the light at the last moment, Peter turned his back to his window to open his cupboard. Pulling out a new t-shirt, he turned to face the mirror and almost fell over himself.

Peter shook his head and couldn't believe what he was seeming. "Hello my son. How are you?"

Her voice entered his ears but he couldn't actually process what was being said. The figure took a step back and was backed up against the door.

"Is that any way to treat you mother? Come and give me a hug…" The figure opened her arms and waited but Peter couldn't bring himself to step towards her.

"You're dead. You killed yourself because you couldn't live with the guilt of me not being yours."

"Ah yes well, I could never quite understand why you actually went back to your father and that girl after you found out what he really did."

Peter eyed his 'mother' suspiciously, "It was because of _that girl_ that I came back here. Even though he isn't my real father, Walter did what he could to save me and for the last 26 years no one from my real home ever came to look for me. Why should I even bother with them? _That girl_ kept me here and I love her for it."

"That girl lied to you son. How can be stay with her here, where you don't belong if she lied to you. Once all of this is over, she will leave you, she will have nothing left for you to do so she will leave. She isn't in love with you, Peter, you know that."

"How dare you? You left me and you have no right to accuse someone else of doing the same thing. How are you even here?"

Smiling Peter's 'mother' took another step towards him. "Just think about it love. Does she really want you here?"

And then she was gone. Before Peter had a chance to even contemplate what was going on, his phone rang, _Walter._

"Yes Walter…she is? Tell her I'm on my way them."

And Peter was out the door, but in the back of his mind doubt began to fester. _What if she didn't really love me? What if she won't need me after this is over? Is that why she wouldn't kiss me at the party?_ Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, Peter knew she needed him now and that's all that matters.

**Peter's Mother**

"And now my son, the doubts will start and it won't be long until everything bubbles over." His 'mother' watched as he left and let herself into his mind. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please let me know, because I love to hear feed back so I know what is liked and not liked and so I know where to go in the next chapter **

**Ash**


	9. Chapter 9 Talking To Yourself

**Chapter 9 – Talking To Yourself**

Peter made is way up the steps of the Harvard building. He couldn't get his mind off Olivia and what would actually happen once all this was over and done with. Shaking his head again, he just wanted to see her and make sure she was ok. Pushing open the lab door, Peter looked inside and saw nothing, "Hello?" Walking around the lab he still found nothing. He checked the back room, her office and even checked Gene's pen.

"Son, thank you for coming." Walter's head popped out of from behind Gene.

"Walter what is going on? Where is Olivia?" Peter looked around again, confused.

"Astrid took her to get something to eat. She was being a little impatient about you coming back, talking to herself and everything."

"Walter, what do you mean talking to herself? Walter can you please just focus…you aren't making any sense." Peter watched Walter move around the other side of Gene and noted that he was looking frustrated.

"I'm not sure, I heard her talking to herself and she looked different. Almost scared." Walter shrugged, Peter wondered if Walter was on something, but didn't get the chance to ask because Astrid walked in with Olivia not far behind.

Olivia was pale and looked almost childish. Peter could see that her hands were shaking and his brow knotted together. Crossing his arms over his chest, Peter was determined to find out what was going on with her.

Olivia wouldn't look at Peter. She kept her eyes to the ground and bit her lip. She knew that if she looked at him now, things would be over and she wouldn't be able to stay out of his arms but memories came flooding back about her visit and it scared her.

Peter took a step towards her but before he was able to gather her up in his arms, she stepped away from him. Her eye's filled with fear and a tear spilled out of her eye, "Stay away from me Peter."

Peter was shocked, he didn't know what to think. This was a sudden change in Olivia and it scared him.

_She will leave you, she will have nothing left for you to do so she will leave. She isn't in love with you, Peter, you know that. _His 'mothers' words came back into his head and he felt as if his doubts were valid. It was as if everything he was told was happening faster than he was told.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'm outta here!" Peter was angry and he didn't know why. Not only was he angry, he was angry at Olivia. That had never happened before.

Throwing his arms up in the air as if defeated, Peter stormed out of the lab and marched through the corridor and out into the car park. He was fuming and knew he needed to let off some steam so he decided to take a walk in the park.

There he met with the stranger known as his mother. "My son, you came to see me."

Peter didn't answer, he was still angry at Olivia for throwing him down the way she did.

"Oh, I see. She doesn't want you, does she?" Her question seemed to hang in the air and Peter didn't want to answer it.

"I told you didn't I? She's not worth your time. She must be crazy letting you go. Probably talking to herself and everything." His mother smiled up at Peter who just eyed her again.

He didn't understand how this woman knew that Olivia was going to leave him, and truth be told she hadn't actually left him but the quip about talking to herself caught his attention. Walter had mentioned to him that she had been talking to herself but there was no one around when he did…so how did his mother know?

"What did you used to tell me when I was a boy? About my father?" Peter watched the expressions on the woman's face and waited for her answer. It was as if she was searching her mind for the answer when he knew that I should have been able to come to her immediately.

"I told you…to…be a better man than you father…" She was unsteady with her answer and Peter saw right through her. Smiling to himself he knew exactly who this woman was and it wasn't his mother…which means that John wasn't really back either.

Turning from the woman in front of him, Peter began to run back towards the lab and back to Olivia when he ran right into something hard. He fell backwards and hit the ground with enough strength that I probably should have winded him.

Looking up at what he hit, Peter raised his hand to shield his face and then with a flash of light and a crack of thunder he felt as though his insides were being ripped out.

Landing on a hard wooded floor, he spat out whatever blood was in his mouth and cringed away from the light.

"Hello Peter…" The voice came from the shadows and it sent chills down his spine. Peter looked up in the direction of the voice and was stunned at who he saw.

**Short chapter sorry, but I promise the next one will be long…Let me know what you think**

**Ash **


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

**Chapter 10 –Revelations**

**Back with Olivia before Peter came to the lab**

Olivia woke with a start. Looking around she could see the desk light on and she looked around. Peter wasn't there but she knew someone else was there. Sitting up slightly, wrapping the blanket closer to her body she looked around. Pale light poured in through window in the corner she had become focused on. She missed Peter but in the back of her mind there seemed to be a nagging thought, _everything Peter did before I met him. He was dangerous…IS dangerous…the things he did and the people he hurt doing them. People who believed that he cared about them. Like he said he cared about me…" _

Olivia's eyes shot up and searched the room. She felt as if there was someone else in her head, _Peter has only ever looked out for number one. He's killed people, you know and he just leaves. That's his specialty. He doesn't care, he never did. He is just biding his time before he makes a getaway. Leaving you behind. _

Olivia's entire body shuddered at the thought of Peter leaving. Her mind knew that he'd never killed anyone, at least not out of cold blood, but she had some how conviced herself that it was true. Thinking of those hands, having taken a life, holding her close, scared her. And then the voice was back, _Come one Olivia, you don't want to be affiliated with someone like that! Think back to Iraq, all the people he hurt and the ones that are still waiting for him to come home. _

"SHUT UP!" Screaming into an empty office Olivia walked to her desk. Sitting on the chair she dropped her head in her hands, "This is Peter. He would never hurt me…" A sob raked her body.

_But how do you honestly know? How well do you know Peter Bishop…what if all he has told you is a lie or there are parts of the story you are missing?_

"Stop it, please. Please leave me alone!" getting angry now, Olivia threw her hand across her desk and the lamp, phone and papers went flying to the floor with a crash.

It was in that moment that Astrid walked in to her office and saw her crying, "Olivia, who are you talking to?" Olivia looked up at her and saw Walter standing just out of the door frame.

"I don't know…its like there is someone talking to me, here in the office…" She was scared and it even scared Astrid.

"But Olivia, there is on one here but us…Come on, lets get a coffee. Maybe that will help. Walter will you be ok on your own. Please be careful."Astrid put her arms around Olivia and walked her out of her office. Olivia stumbled slightly and she got to her feet so Astrid had to hold her up the whole way out of the lab.

Astrid made one last glance towards Walter and it told him that he really did need to be on his best behaviour and he just nodded.

When the girls were out of the lab, he reached for the phone on the lab table and called his son, who immediately answered. A rushed conversation telling Peter that he needed to get back made him believe that there was something terribly wrong and so he ran out of the house and sped towards the lab, arriving in less that 20 minutes.

**In Olivia's Office**

Watching the conversations between the two agents stood a figure in the shadows. Knowing exactly what was going through Olivia's head, as he had put the thoughts and doubts there, the figure smiled and slowly disappeared. It was only a matter of time now before Olivia leaves Peter, and that is when he will take is chance.

**Back with Olivia**

"Come on Olivia, you have to go back to the lab…hows your coffee?" Astrid was just trying to get some form of answer out of Olivia. She hadn't said a word for about half an hour. She just nodded or shrugged.

Taking a step through the lab doors Olivia saw Peter and gasped. She kept her eyes on the floor before Peter could look her in the eyes. She kept thinking about the people he has left behind and the people he has hurt and she knew that he would do the same to her.

She could feel Peter coming towards her, she didn't even have to look up anymore, she could just feel him around her. He knew he wanted to take her in his arms but she couldn't have that.

"Stay away from me Peter." Her voice was sterm but he could tell she was frightened…frightened of him.

Peter's eyes glazed over as if he had just thought of something, "Fine, if that's what you want, I'm outta here!" Peter threw up his arms and stormed passed Olivia and out of the lab.

Another sob raked through Olivia's body and she just cried. Neither Astrid or Walter knew what the sudden change was, but they knew it wasn't good. Glancing at each other while Astrid took Olivia in her arms, they agreed that something bad was going to happen. Peter had never yelled at Olivia before and Olivia has never looked scared of him, even when he was infected she wasn't scared of him. But this was different, it hell be damned if they let something happen to either of them.

Walking Olivia into her office Astrid couldn't make out much of what she was mumbling to herself but she head a few words, most of which were either 'John' or 'he was right.' Shaking her head, Astrid just wanted to make sure that Olivia was safe.

Olivia felt herself being led to the couch again she was thankful for Astrid and everything she had some for her. Throwing her arms around Astrid when they sat down Olivia just cried. There was no stopping it now and Astrid just sat with her and waited till she had finished.

After about half an hour Olivia stopped crying, she was still scared but it was as if something had changed. Even being away from Peter she could feel him. He didn't even have to be in the same room or something but she could sense him. Walter had called it a connection and she hadn't taken much notice of it until now because it was as if there was a hole in her heart. She couldn't feel him anymore. She just put it down to him leaving her.

She remember the things that she had convinced herself of about Peter and all of a sudden she didn't believe them anymore but Peter _was_ gone and her nightmare had become a reality.

**Hope this all made sense. Let me know what you all think.**

**PLEASE NOTE: I have already seen part 1 of 'Over There' as I'm sure most people have BUT this story came into my head way before the episode aired so the ending won't tie into the Fringe storyline. Going to be similar but different as I am hoping to finish it before the las episode airs. So please, don't kill me!**

**:D Ash**


	11. Chapter 11 There Is Only One Of Me

**Chapter 11 – There is Only One Of Me**

**Peter**

Peter laid in an empty room. His hands were ties around his back and he could feel the rope buring his skin. He was trying to think back to what had happened but he could only see one face and hear one voice, _Hello Peter._

Shaking his head Peter tried to rid his mind of those thoughts and tried to think of Olivia. He knew there was something wrong when he couldn't feel her. He knew that they had a connection of some form because whenever she was in danger he knew. Even if he wasn't near her. So now that he couldn't feel her he was scared.

The door in the corner of the room swung open and a loud bang rang throughout the room and in stepped one person. A man. Blinking his eyes, Peter tried to get used to the blinding light pouring through the door and the figure closed it behind him.

"Peter, really, must you be so difficult? There is only so much you can resist." The figure squatted in front of him and Peter could see his face clearly now.

"You bastard, what the hell have you done?" Peter struggled against his restraints, "How dare you come back here and scare Olivia like that John? You leave her alone, you hear!"

"Oh hush Peter, I was never after her." John's face softened and he touched Peter's face, almost lovingly, "No son, I was after you."

John turned his face from Peter and when he turned back Peter was looking into his mothers eyes.

Peter was shocked. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath.

"I had to make sure Olivia stayed away from you or else our plan never would have worked. We need you two apart because the love you two share, whether you know it or not, was to strong to break apart. It was me who made Olivia scared of you and made her doubt her trust in you. Welcome home, welcome to your real home." His mother leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead but Peter struggled against her and spat at her feet. She raised her hand and struck on on the cheek.

"Stop it, both of you!" A familiar voice came from the shadows and echoed throughout the room. Looking wildly around the room, Peter found it's source.

"Forgive me sir, I think I have taken to this role a little to strongly." His mother apologised and moved away from Peter.

"Son, it's good to see you again." Walter stepped out from the shadows and knelt down at his son's feet.

"I am not your son!" And again Peter spat at his feet.

Standing up abruptly Walter shifted his weight. "Peter, you are stuck here, whether you like it or not." And with that he laid a fist into Peter's ribs, causing him to cry out in pain. Doubling over and doing all in his power to regain control over his breathing the malice of his so called father bubbled over.

After a painful beating Alternatewalter leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Now lets so if someone will come find you. I don't really like to hurt you but I wanted to show you that over here, in this universe, no one is going to save you."

Laying on the floor, Peter pictured Olivia's face and he cried. He just wanted to see her again.

**Olivia**

It had been 3 day's since Olivia had seen Peter and it started to worry her. Everything that she had been feeling before he left, all the bad things, disappeared and she was left feeling empty.

The day after he left, Olivia was in the lab with Walter and she could have sworn she head Peter call out her name, but when she come out of her office and into the lab, there was just Walter and Astrid. It was if Olivia could sense Peter but not actually feel him. It was a strange feeling because everytime she had it Peter was being hurt or calling for her or just in constant pain and she couldn't explain it.

The next day Olivia had almost had a vision, like the ones she had when she came back from the other side. Around her, she could see dust and walls and she could feel the cold air. She saw Peter laying on the ground, shaking with pain but when she called out to him, he didn't look up. It was like he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she realised she knew where he was and she rushed out of the lab.

Driving more than 15miles over the speed limit, Olivia arrived at the familiar empty warehouse, she and Peter had raided not long before but when she got there it was empty. No blood, no restraints, no Peter. Making her way back to the lab, Olivia was intent on telling Walter what was happening and when she did she wasn't surprised that he arleady had some theories on why she was feeling this way.

"I told you both before, it's the connection!" Walter was frustrated, he was worried because Peter hadn't come home in 2 days and he didn't know where he was.

"But Walter it's not like I'm feeling Peter, like before. Its like I'm having vision or something." Olivia tried to explain but nothing was getting though to Walter and so she decided she needed some sleep and went home.

She was asleep even before her head hit the pillow but in her exhausted state, all she could dream of was Peter. This time it was different.

"_Olivia, there is so much I want you tell you the night of Astrid's party and it seemed that the mask made me more couragous, but in the end I wasn't able to tell you because of what happened." His voice echoed around her._

"_Peter where are you? Why are you here in my dreams?" her question was answered by a small laugh._

"_Olivia, sweetheart, I am here in your dreams because that is where you need me, but I can not tell you where I am, I'm sorry. But let me tell you think, the person you saw as John, isn't really John. He came to me as my mother and came to you as John to keep us apart. I must go now Olivia but let me say one more thing, _there is only one of me."_ And with that Peter was gone._

Olivia shot up in bed. Sweating and panting she tried to steady her breath. Looking around her room she thought back what Peter had just told her, _there is only one of me…_What could that possibly mean?

And then it clicked. Olivia knew where he was and she knew exactly how to find him. Throwing the covers off her bed, she ran into the lounge room and took the phone off the hook. Dialing the first number that came to mind.

"Walter, I know where Peter is…"

**Hope this all makes sense. Please let me know.**

**I love feedback**

**Ash **


	12. Chapter 12 His MIT Shirt

**Please don't kill me as I said in the last chapter…hope you enjoy it all.**

**Chapter 12 – His MIT Shirt**

**Peter**

Peter woke with a start, he had been dreaming a wonderful dream of Olivia. There she was laying in a grassy meddow and when he made his way over to her, she smiled at him and pulled him down to lay with her. She had pulled him on to her chest so he could hear her heart beat and she heard him whisper, "I will find you Peter."

And he woke up believing every word. Looking around he noted that his wrists had been untied but his entire body was sore. He was tried to pull himself out his laying position but his ribs ached.

"Get up Peter, you are embarrasing yourself." Walter's voice rang out through the room but it was laced with malice. Nothing like the father he had grown up with. Behind him, Peter could felt two strong arms pull him up by the underarms. Crying out in pain Peter was dragged out of the room and in to large machine.

"Now I'm sure by now you would have realised you are special and it is you who is going to help me break the wall between the words. Now I don't need your concent because I am going to do this anyway. I just wanted to tell you what I am going to do to you before I do it." A smirk arrived on Walter's face and Peter cringed.

Speaking out softly Peter knew he would probably hate himself for this, "Did you ever love me as a child or was I always going to be part of the end of the world? Even if my _father_ hadn't stolen me, would I still be in this position." Peter allowed the word _father_ to be more audible than the rest and the look in Walter's face told Peter that he had gotten the result he was after.

"Yes. No matter what happened when you were a child, you were always going to end up here. And I am not sorry for that for I would sacrifice my own son any day if it meant destroying the other universe." Walter turned on his heals and walked away.

Peter just stared as his figure became smaller and smaller. A sudden jolt brought him back to reality and he realised he was being strapped to this machine. His shoulders were warped in an uncomfortable angle and he cried out in pain as he felt leather being strapped to his wrists. He was let go and his body dropped in pain but hung by his wrists. Looking around he noticed that he was on top of a large building over looking the city and the machine around him curved into a circle. The wind blew through the gaps of the metal and hit his face painfully.

Peter could do nothing but sob silently to himself, he wanted to believe that Olivia would come for him, he wanted to believe that she would save him, but he didn't know how she was going to do that.

**Olivia**

Watching Walter scurry around the lab was making Olivia impatient. She knew Walter knew the way to the other side and she knew he knew exactly how to find Peter while they were there but Walter was in one of his moods and it was talking all Astrid's strength to cry and calm him down.

"Walter you need to try and focus!" Astrid called from across the lab. She had given up trying to follow him, instead she just yelled.

"But Agent Farnsworth, what happens if I can't get there or if something happens to Peter while he is there and…" Walter was cut short by Olivia crying out in pain.

He and Astrid were at her side in a instant and they pulled her to her feet from her sitting position. Taking Olivia's hands in hers Astrid noticed that she purple bruises around her wrists as if they had been tied up.

"Olivia what happened here?" She asked running her fingers over the bruises.

"I'm not sure but I have bruises on my ribs and bad as well." Olivia lifted her tshirt to reveal fresh bruising. The her eyes widened and she cried out again, this time a bloody gash appeared on her cheek under her left eye.

Astrid and Walter glanced at each other. This was not good.

**Peter**

'John' had made his way back to Peter on the rooftop and he had taken out a very small switchblade and brought it to Peter's face. Swinging his arm he cut Peter on the cheek just under his left eye making him bleed. He cried out in pain again, but decided not to let 'John' have the benefit of seeing him in even more pain.

**Olivia**

Taking a sip of water, Olivia cleared her throat, "Walter, this is all happening to me because it's what is happening to Peter. The bruises, the pain, the bloody. He is the one being hurt and because of this 'connection' you keep telling me about, I am feeling it to."

Walter just stared at Olivia and then spoke, "Yes that is quite possible. I always knew the bond between you both was strong, but I never knew it was this strong."

"Walter do you think, because of this connection, if I was to get to the otherside I would be able to go straight to Peter?" Olivia watched the old man with widened eyes and smiled slightly when he nodded.

"Yes I do believe it would be so but I must warn you, I might be very dangerous."

"Walter I don't care. I have to get to Peter!" Olivia had put her hands on Walter's arms to stop him from moving.

"Very well my dear. The first thing we need to do it get you out of those clothes and drugged up." Walter clapped his hands and went to work.

"Walter, what am I supposed to wear?" Olivia called and he went into her office.

"Well my dear, you can keep your jeans on but please put this on." Walter handed her one of Peter's MIT shirts and she just looked at it, confused, "It may not be enough for the connection to take you to him, I think something of his might help as well."

Olivia just nodded and once she had slipped her tshirt off and his rather large MIT shirt on, Walter had injected her with a drug before she could sit down.

"Walter, what the hell was that?" Olivia fell to the floor and blinked her eyes, trying to focus them but it didn't work. Walter and Astrid carried her over to one of the lab tables and laid her down.

"Now Olivia, you must think only of Peter," _that's not going to be to hard, "_and I need you to listen to my voice. Think back to when you were a child Olivia, back to when you were a young girl. Think back to when your imagination could take you wherever you wanted to go. Imagin this reality slipping away, opening like a curtain. Allow the universe to pass right through you. Allow you imagination to take you to the other side. Let it take you to Peter."

Walter's voice blurred and Olivia felt strange, like she was floating and so she spoke, "Walter I don't think it worked." Olivia opened her eyes and found herself on the floor in an alley way.

Standing up slightly she was wearing the same thing she wore when she was in the lab but now she was outside and it was cold. She wished she was wearing a jumper and allowed herself to be intoxcated by Peter's smell instead. It was still so strong and she smiled. She knew she was going to find him and she knew she was going to have him in her arms again, soon.

Taking a few steps to the end of the alley way Olivia looked out in to the street. It was raining and the wind wiped at her face. She was about to cross the road when she hear a scream. The voice was familiar and she instantly knew it was Peter.

Look around she looked up into the raining sky and saw his limp figure on a buliding top. He was attached to some kind of machine and there was someone standing in front of him. Without a second though, Olivia raced across the street, though the front door of the building, headed straight for the stairs and ran.

She ranis if she was being chased by wolves. She had to get to Peter and she would be damned if she let anything happened him now that she was there.

After what seemed like forever she finally made it to the top of the building and she burst through the room access door and skidded to a halt. She had come face to face with Walter.

"Hello Olive. It's nice to see you again."

She saw Peter's head hanging as if he was unconcious and her anger boiled. Turning towards Walter the smirk on his face unleashed a violence in her that she never thought she as capable of.

**I hope this is still keeping you all interested…please let know what you think.**

**Ash **


	13. Chapter 13 The Familiar Echo

**Chapter 13 – The Familiar Echo**

Olivia had never felt so much rage as she did while this man stood in front of her. Chanelling all her anger she launched herself at Walternate and slammed them both into the wall behind them.

The heavens opened up and the rain began to fall again. It wasn't long until they were both soaked through to the bone but Olivia didn't give up. She had pinned Walternate to the ground and was laying into his face. In her mind she wanted to make sure that there was nothing left that resembled their Walter. Kind, sweet Walter, who may have done some terrible things in his life, but would never be able to hurt his own son.

Walternate was strong though, he bucked his back and through Olivia off of him and she skidded across the concrete and into a wall. Standing up gingerly she looked down at her now bloody arm and smiled. This was what she needed. Raw energy and anger, this is how she was going to destory him. Glancing slightly over to a limp Peter, Olivia knew exactly what she had to do.

Deciding that it was time to end this once and for all Olivia launched herself at Walternate once more. It seemed as if time had slowed down and every punch or kick or deflect was in slow motion. Watching this story version of Walter made her miss her version and she was determined to make it back to him, with Peter in her arms.

Olivia pushed herself off Walternate and made a grab for his gun she had seen in his waist belt. Having successfully grabbed it from it holster she aimed it right in his face and cocked.

Walternate froze.

"Don't you even think about moving an inch or I will blow your brains all over this rooftop." Olivia had found her voice and it was laced with anger. She instantly regretted showing her emotion because Walternate smiled.

"Olivia, my dear. Do you really care about him? Honestly, look at him." Walternate nodded in Peter's direction and Olivia made her way to his side.

She never moved the gun from his face while she undid the leather straps that were holding Peter in place. Once both arms had been freed Peter fell limply to the ground. Olivia felt his palse. He still had one. Smiling to herself Olivia moved back to face Walternate.

Making sure the gun was cocked she began to pull the trigger when she saw Walternates eye's flick behind her. Stupidly she looked behind her and was greeted with a roundhouse punch to the cheek.

Throwing Olivia off balance she dropped the gun and spun in the direction of the punch. There stood John Scott, or atlease someone that looked like him. Her fists clenched and unclenched and he made a run at her.

John was able to rugby tackle Olivia to the ground but all she had to do was flip him off her. And so she did but with more force than she realised. John was thrown over her head and he skidded on the concrete. He his the small barrier that seperated him from the street below but the force and momentum of her kick had caused him to go straight over the barrier. She could hear him falling to his death and the defening silence of nothing when he had hit the ground.

Turning to meet Walternate again Olivia was about to make another move when she heard a gun cock, looking up she was staring down the barrel of her FBI issue weapon. Swallowing hard Olivia watched as Walternate's trigger finger began to squeeze. Closing her eyes and thinking only of Peter, she waited for the sound of a gun shot and her iminant death that would have followed.

Time slowed again and the familiar echo of a gun shot rang out over the rooftop.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know**

**Ash**


	14. Chapter 14 Home

**Never been to good at endings and so here is me trying to end this one on a good note. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 – Home**

Olivia opened her eyes to see Walternate falling to the ground with a smoking bullet whole in his head. She froze.

It wasn't until a hand rested on her shoulder did she breath out. Turning slowly she came face to face with a broken and bloody Peter, but he never looked so good.

"Peter…" Her voice was a whisper and before she could do anything, he had collapsed in her arms. Olivia was not able to hold him up any longer and she allowed his weight to bring them both crashing to the ground.

"Livi, you came." His voice broke as a shudder shook his body. It was still pooring with rain but Olivia didn't want to move. She wanted to keep Peter in his arms forever. Stroking his wet face with the back of her hand, Olivia tried to wash off the bloody that was still pooring from his cut eye.

Taking a deep breath Olivia pulled Peter up with her and he cried out in pain and doubled over. Not even thinking of her actions, she pulled up his shirt and found black and blue bruising on his ribs, as well as cut and more blood.

She let him rest his weight onto her and she dragged him out of the rain and under the roof cover. With everything that has happened to him Peter still manages to smile at her.

"What?" Her teeth chatter as the ice wind wiped her face. Without saying a word Peter raised his hand up to her shirt and began thumbing at the hem.

"My shirt. You're wearing my shirt." He smiled again as she blushed.

Realising that they were still on the other side, Olivia got to her feet. Walking slowly over to the machine that was intended on killing Peter. Opening up the switchboard she raised her gun and shot at it.

Hissing and sparks flew everywhere. Olivia had to sheild her eyes from the light but smiled when she saw smoke coming from the machine. Walking back to Peter, she sat next to him and pulled him close.

"Lets go home Peter…" She whispered into his hair. Turning her head to the sky she began to speak.

"Walter, we are ready to come home! Please bring us home now!" But nothing happened. A sudden fear dawned on Olivia, what happens if they can't get home? Allowing a small tear streak down her cheek she whispered soothing words to Peter, hopeing that maybe they would sooth her too.

**Walter and Astrid**

It had been almost 24 hours since Olivia had left and there was no sign of her coming back.

Walter worried that something had happened to them both, but Astrid tried to keep him calm.

"Walter, if something had happened to them, we would know by now. Please just try and stay calm." But in Astrid's mind she worried too.

**Olivia and Peter**

Olivia closed her eyes again, she could feel Peter's slow and steady breath on her shoulder. He was alseep.

Thinking back what Walter had said to her before she had arrived on the other side Olivia wished she was back in the warm lab, laying on the couch with Peter in her arms. She rocked both her body and his in unison.

Wishing she could feel the warm cushions underneather her. Wishing she could feel the heater blaring. She even wished she could hear Walter and Astrid busying themselves around the lab. She wished she would never let go of Peter. She wished…

"Walter would you please stop making so much noise!" Olivia screamed out before she realised what she had said. Her head shot up and saw that Walter and Astrid were standing in front of them while she and Peter were sitting on the couch. The noise she heard was Walter dropping his bowl to the floor.

"You're back! And your're ok!" Walter ran over to Olivia and hugged her and Peter in one.

"Walter would you let me go please!" Peter's voice rose above the commotion. Smiling down at Olivia who was still holding his hand he took her in his arms. Holding her tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving my life." He kissed the top of her head but when she looked up at him, it was as if she was dissapointed for some reason. Taking the opportunity Olivia brought her lips to his, finally, and kissed him such passion that could only be described properly by Shakespeare.

Walter and Astrid cheered in the background but to Olivia and Peter they were the only one's who existed.

**4 Months later**

Peter had taken up his usual place next to her bed. Although he was welcome to go into her bed, while she was there, he chose to watch her sleep. Most of the time he would just think back to when she saved him and when he saved her but tonight was different. After almost 3 month of dating and over 2 years of being best friends and partners he had finally gotten the courage to tell her he loved her.

Granted she had moved in about 2 months ago he had never said the words.

Moving closer to her bed he laid down and she snuggled closer to his body.

Mumbling incoherently in her sleep she smiled and Peter placed a kiss on her lips and just like Sleeping Beauty she woke up.

"Peter what's wrong?" She saw the worried look on his face and sat up.

"I love you Olivia…" he waited for a reply and got one he didn't expect. She laughed.

"After everything we have been through together, you are worried about saying 'I love you'?" She lifted her eyebrow.

He sheepishly nodded.

"Peter do you honestly think I would have risked my life for someone I didn't love? Coz if you do, you aren't as smart as I thought u were. I love you too Peter."

Leaning down to her, Peter placed a kiss on her lips and rolled her on her back. He made love to her all night and in the morning she agreed to be his wife. In her dreams she knew he was going to ask.

Guess the connection was a lot stronger than anyone had ever guessed.

_The End_

**I'm sorry if it got a bit sappy in the end but I couldn't resist! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it makes my day, and to everyone who added me and this story to their favourites!**

**Let me know what you think…and if anyone cares I have another story on the way.**

**Ash **


End file.
